neutronizedfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Tale
0.2 0.0 |platform=Browser |special= |miniclipgold=100,000 |miniclipsilver=50,000 |miniclipbronze=25,000 |other=Snow Kids (mobile port/remake) |art=Gionathan Pesaresi |code=Gionathan Pesaresi |music=Dave Cowen |additional= }} Snow Tale is a winter platform-adventure game that was released on January 24, 2012. It is known to be a mix between Liquid Kids and Super MarioNeutronized tweet, 20 January 2012 The player controls a penguin on a journey through a winter land. ---- Controls * Left and right arrow keys - Move **Tap twice quickly to roll * Up arrow key - Jump ***Tap twice quickly to double jump * Up arrow key then down arrow key - Perform a ground pound *'Space bar' - Throw a snowball Levels Snow Tale has fifteen levels. Ending Enemies To destroy any enemy in Snow Tale the player needs to freeze that enemy with a snowball and kick them into a object or kick a frozen enemy into the enemy the player wants to kill. *'Rams': will move quickly back and fourth across platforms they are on. *'Plant creatures': are stationary and will fire two green balls after a certain amount of time has passed. *'Bomb creatures': These come out of the sky and slowly float to the ground. Once they touch the ground they will slowly move back and fourth. *'Turtles': These will retract into their shells once they see the player. If they have their backs toward the player they can be attacked. *'Green ball enemies': These jump high into the air and also jump onto platforms. *'Red snowballs': These walk slowly back and fourth and are a basic enemy. *'Blue snowballs': These will throw one snowball at the player then try to dash into them. Hazards *'Spikes': When touched a heart will be lost. *'Boulders': Snowballs must be thrown at boulders to make them roll away from the penguin. If a boulder is touched one heart will be lost. *'Moving fireballs':Will move around in a diamond shaped pattern. If touched one heart will be lost. *'Turning fireballs': These will turn around in a circle. Since they are attached to a block it is possible to jump on them. If the fiery part of the turning fireballs is touched, one heart will be lost. Interactive objects *'Wooden poles':Once the player comes across a wooden pole they must ground pound on top of it and make it go completely into the ground. Another wood pole somewhere else would have been raised up. *'Houses': To go into the house the player must stand in it's door way then press the down arrow key and the penguin will walk in. To get out the player must stand in the door way and press the same key that was used to get in. *'Red platforms': If the Penguin stays to long on these platforms they will begin to fall off the screen. Later they will slowly rise back up. *'Blue platforms': If the Penguin stays to long on these they will disappear then sometime later reappear. *'Rising platforms': Snowballs must be thrown at the wheel on these platforms to make them rise into the air. If snowballs are not constantly thrown at the wheel and this platform is up a certain distance from the ground, that rising platform will start to plummet to the ground and it will be very difficult to stop it from going all the way down. *'Moving platforms': These move back and fourth i at certain times. *'Finishing poles': These will allow the player to progress tom the next level when they are touched. *'Checkpoint poles': If these are touched and the Penguin suddenly loses all his hearts, he will respawn at the last checkpoint pole he touched. *'Ice blocks': These can be destroyed if the Penguin rolls into them. Pickups *'Ice cream': These are always dropped be enemies and appear in many different forms the grant different points. *'Gems': These grant 50 points when touched. Previews December 5, 2011 The winter game was first previewed through an image of sketches on the Neutronized blog. It revealed some of the basic controls and characters for Snow Tale, as seen below. January 5, 2012 After a month of waiting, Neutronized released another preview image of Snow Tale. It appeared to be almost finished in development. January 19, 2012 On January 19, 2012, a trailer for the game was released, finally mentioning the name, Snow Tale. This revealed more of the basic mechanism used in the game as well as some of the pickups and enemies. Notes Category:Snow Tale Category:Games Category:Winter Games Category:Platform Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Games released in 2012 Category:Miniclip games